Mother Nature
by CarlyGrissom
Summary: A major storm hits Las Vegas and one of the youngest Grissom’s is finding it hard to sleep. first fanfic ever!
1. Chapter 1

I'm new to writing so I don't really know what everything means so sorry if I mess up!

Kinda stupid but I just had it in my head and I needed to get it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters from CSI…they belong to Anthony Zuiker and Alliance Atlantis.

Summary: A major storm hits Las Vegas and one of the youngest Grissom's is finding it hard to sleep

I do own all of the Grissom kids though and there is a small reference to Nick's son Matt, age 6. The kids are:

Lindsay Willows Grissom-27

Jake Grissom- 16

Carly Grissom- 13

Jeremy Grissom- 9 (going on 10)

Nathan Grissom- 5

Tyler Grissom and Thomas Grissom- 3

Aden Grissom-6 months old

Yea I know a lot of kids!

MOTHER NATURE

The thunder shook the Grissom household as the strongest storm in Vegas history showed no mercy for the citizens of the surrounding areas. Gil Grissom lay awake in the bed he shared with his wife. For some reason that was unknown to him, he felt as though if he stayed awake he was protecting his family from this terrible storm.

The twins had crawled into bed a while ago, seeking the shelter of their father's arms. Each had their head rested on either should while their mother cradled their 6 month old baby brother.

Grissom was curious as to how Jeremy and Nathan were able to be on their own for this long. When he had gotten home around 10 to find all of them awake because it was summer and the power had gone out, he had told them that they were welcome to sleep in their room.

Jake stated that he was too old for that stuff, Carly claimed that no 13 year olds sleep in their parents room during a storm, Jeremy said that since he was turning 10 in a week, he was too cool for it, and Nathan repeated his actions along with the twins. Luckily though, Tyler and Thomas decided that sleeping in their parents' room was the best choice.

He was glad that he was here at home instead of at work. The night had been slow with only a small robbery that Nick and Warrick took care of. So when Ecklie walked into his office and said those 6 magic words, "You can take off for tonight," Grissom was ecstatic. But it was the 3 words he added at the end before he walked out the door that left Gil wanting to jump up and hug him. "Your wife too."

So now, here he was, when he felt a hand touch his cheek. "Cath, is that you?" He heard her chuckle. "No Gil. It's Sara. Didn't you here? She has a major crush on you." He was thankful for the darkness that hid his grin. "Cath," he spoke in a serious tone, trying to hold back a laugh. "That's not funny."

"Well then maybe you should remind her that you are my "private property" and I'm putting up a "no trespassing" sign. And, if she even looks at you with a look that obviously screams flirting I will kick her-"

"Catherine!" he whispered when he heard Aden whimper from his mother moving too much. She sighed and rocked him back to sleep. "I'm just trying to say that I could handle it before Jake was born but we have a family now."

"I know but it doesn't matter because it will take a lot before I leave you. I'm talking something like the whole world freezing over so I can't reach you." Just then, a loud thunder shook the house again followed by 3 more loud bangs.

"Daddy!" Grissom slowly shifted the boys so their heads rested on the bed and kissed each of them on the forehead. He got up slowly and walked around to Catherine's side. He gave her a promising kiss to seal his last words and took off towards Nathan's room.

TO BE CONTINUED

Good? Bad? Let me know. I'm gonna repost real soon but it would really help if you guys told me what you think! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you guys liked the 1st chapter! Here's the ending. Thank you to Ladybug07 for reviewing! and anyone else who reviewed after I looked!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the kids.

Check the first chapter for the kids' ages.

Here it is!

MOTHER NATURE

He found Nathan wrapped in his blanket on the corner of his bed furthest from the window. Grissom walked over to the bed and sat down, pulling Nathan close to him. "Daddy the monster is outside making those noises." Nathan, like almost every kid his age, believed that a monster lived in his closet.

"Nathan, that's not the monster. Did Uncle Nick tell you it lives in his closet now?" Gil was praying that Nick had gone through with what he had offered when he heard of Nathan's terrors.

"Yeah, but Matt said he went in his daddy's closet and it wasn't there. If it isn't the monster then what is it?" Grissom sighed. He didn't know what to tell him. He couldn't tell him the truth because he knew he wouldn't understand.

"Do you know about Mother Nature?" Nathan shook his head. "Well, you see, she lives up on the clouds." "The clouds?" Grissom nodded. "But how come I can't see her house?" Gil searched for an answer. "Because it's invisible." "Oh. Well how does she make them noises?"

Grissom thought for a moment. "Hmm. When a storm comes, it's because she is upset. Her house is a mess!" Nathan giggled at the exaggeration his father was using. "She decides to clean it up. Like when mommy does spring cleaning. Except, she doesn't miss spots like mommy and she can actually clean." Nathan laughed harder. "But, she can't reach some spots so she has to move stuff. When she moves these things, they make the loud noises."

"What about the light-em-ing?" "You mean lightning?" Nathan nodded. "She is trying to turn the lights on. She can't see if the lights are off." Nathan gasped. "Did she loseded the power like us?" Grissom smiled. "Sort of. But, you know how the sun is out during the day but the moon is out at night? Well, the sun is the light in her house and at night she turns it off. The moon is her night-light that she has for little kids like you," Gil said, tickling Nathan. "Ima big boy! I don't need no night-lights!" he said between giggles. There was another loud boom and Nathan reached for his dad.

"Hey up there! Stop cleaning!" Grissom shouted quietly. "What makes rain, daddy?" Gil looked down at him. "She's crying because _you_ won't go to sleep!" he said, lightly poking his son's shoulder. "Can I come sleep with you and mommy?" Grissom nodded and picked him up. When they reached the bedroom, Tyler and Thomas hopped of the bed and clung to each of Grissom's legs. He looked up at Catherine. "I thought they were asleep?" She shook her head. "They woke up after that last one." He placed each of them on the bed and plopped down himself.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Uh, Mom? Dad?" Jeremy shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I've uh, decided that since I'm still 9, I'm not too cool to sleep in here. So I was wondering if it's ok." Catherine beckoned him with her hand. "Come here you!" He hopped on the bed and crawled under the covers. "Me too?" Carly stood in the doorway. Catherine nodded. "You too." "And me! You can't have all the fun without me!" Jake said, walking in behind his sister.

When they were all situated, another loud bang sounded through the house. Aden, who was still in his mother's arms, let out a small cry. "Shh, little broder. Mommy Nature's just cleanin," Nathan whispered. Aden fell silent and went to sleep.

Catherine looked to Gil. "Mommy Nature?" she mouthed. He smiled softly and whispered, "Father before scientist."

THE END

So what did you guys think? Hope you liked it. Let me know. I'm gonna stick with this same family for my other stories so it isn't the last time you'll see the whole Grissom family! Their ages might be different though in other stories. Please review! CarlyGrissom


End file.
